


Because you took all of me

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Wincest Love Week, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: I don't have one





	1. Chapter 1

Dean been cold for the past three days since Sam left for Standford

He couldn't really help it you know?, Everybody leaves him, Mary, Sunny , Bobby and now Sammy. His baby brother that meant the world to him. Dean spent his whole life protecting him defending him trying his best in raising him 

Dean whole life was built around mainly Sam, the light of his day when he returns to a shitty motel exhausted from a hunt, his savour whenever he was gonna give up and die when he was badly injured, Dean only got back up for Sam, not for John not for Bobby

But for Sam, the only person who meant something to him in this fucked up world

But now, that person was gone. So what is Dean living for now?, Sammy doesn't need him he's in Standford getting the Normal life he wanted so bad. So what was the point of living? Why did he still get up when he was always on the verge of dying what was so important that he still got up? 

Dean opened the door to his new motel room dropping his duffle bag on a chair as he went straight to his bed falling face first letting out a soft huff, he was beat and grimy with the dried up blood on his face. Dean was drifting off to sleep untill the sound of his phone was ringing through his ears, Dean groaned wanting to kill who ever was calling him 

The older Winchester digs into his pocket pulling out his old flip phone not bothering to look at the caller ID "what?" He said tiredly rubbing his crusty eye "and this better not be prank phone call, I'm too tired for this shit I will seriously hunt you down and cut off your head" Dean voice was cold and bitter, the threat wasn't a bluff either "first words perfect" a soft voice said from the other side it was oddly cheery but the voice, clicked in Dean head right away

It was Sam.......

Dean went quite, he didn't want to say a word a voice in the back of his head was yelling at him to hang up "Dean?" Sam voice echoed in his ears. Dean didn't answer it's not like he could.... He was hurting on top of that he was straight up tired so he wasn't in a talking mood

All Dean could do was say one thing that was to familiar for him "Go to Sleep Sam, you've got class in the morning" Dean voice was low and bitter, Sam didn't get a word out before Dean hung up on him

The phone was now on silent a set lazily on a dresser next to the bed 

Dean sighed dropping back down on the bed he doesn't even remember sitting up, a couple of bones cracked in Dean's body, it didn't hurt, it actually felt good

Dean was out as soon as his dirty face hit the pillow, he dreamed that night, dreamed that Sam never went to Standford that he didn't leave him alone with there alcoholic revenge wanting father. They were together as brothers, probably a little more at the same time

Dean misses Sam but he'll never admit it 

Not to John 

Not to anyone

Then again people didn't really give a shit about Dean feelings not even Dean himself but he did have a reason Sam the reason was always Sam the choices he made was always for Sam

Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam, that's all his father ever said nothing about Dean only Sam

'Sam is the only thing that matters'

It's been a total of two years now

And Dean hasn't talked to Sam, hasn't called or texted it's not like Sam did either

The only time the younger Winchester called was on Dean's birthday wishing a happy 28th birthday like today, today was January 24th the Day Dean Winchester was born. Dean didn't give a shit about his birthday not like John did either. The only way Dean celebrities his birthday is getting drunk having sex drinking more, sex, drinking,sex, drinking, sex 

The pattern doesn't stop

Dean been awfully cold and quiet, he never said a word not even when he's drunk, you must been wondering how Dean picks up chicks well simple..... He doesn't, they come to him as if they were horny teenagers so he didn't really have to do much. He just used them as if they were a warm mouth to him 

But he's pretty sure they use him for the same reason so it's a win win no matter what as long as he doesn't knock a girl up on his birthday he's just fine.

Dean was laying in bed looking at the ceiling, his once light green orbs were now a cold hard green it's not like he really minded. Dean had more scarres over the years mostly because he got caught off guard all the freaking time which caused him to have a really nasty one going across his back then mixed with John's beatings of Dean not talking

The pain was worse, some bruises were still healing. Some women would ask what happened to him but all Dean would do was give them a cold hard stare, they knew they didn't want to know if Dean did that

Dean let a soft sigh looking over to the brunette that he finished with an hour ago before getting up and getting dress. Dean tied his boots before grabbing his leather jacket and leaving the apartment that the girl lived in

 

All Dean thought about was getting drunk again 

So he did, he went to the Same bar that the nice brunette picked him up at. She was surprisingly kinky for such a little thing she was 22 and sweet Dean sorta felt bad for not leaving a note but it was to late now. Dean downed another shot of whiskey the liquid burning his throat and to Dean, it felt amazing Dean has never drank this much in his entire life Dean hasn't had this much sex in one day, he's pretty sure he's running out of seman 

Number of alcohol? Probably 78 he lost count when he reached 50

Sex? Probably somewhere in the 80s? All he knows is that his dick hurts so probably that's why

Dean was tired, tired of life tired of his asshole of a father that he still respects no matter what, and a bitch of a brother that decided it was alright to ditch him for the normal life 

 

Dean was done he was absolutely done

He didn't need to call the bartender to refill his cup the nice young looking man just did, he sent Dean a sympathatic smile, probably because he saw the look on Dean's face

Cold dark and tired, in other words he looks like shit 

Dean put the small shot glass towards his sweet plumb lips ready to drink it but it was suddenly taken from him "I think you've had enough"  a voice said, Dean let out a deep sigh he didn't give a shit. Old Dean probably would've but this Dean? He didn't give a shit he just looked at the bartender but the voice had a different plan "don't even think about it" the voice was threatening soon enough an arm was wrapped around Dean shoulder, Dean didn't care enough to hit it off he's already been raped why not again huh?

Dean was really drunk so he couldn't really fight back that day.... Let's not mention how he got money when he was little.....

"Turning into Dad I see....." Then it hit like a truck 'Sam' he thought Dean didn't say anything "you reek of sex" Sam started again 

What was Sam doing in Ohio shouldn't he be in Standford being a smart ass while becoming a lawyer?

"I wanted to see you, it is your birthday" Dean had to chuckle at that, because it was his birthday? Ha! Hell no "Dean i'm serious" Dean didn't groan he didn't even roll his eyes he just ignored him, Sam downed the shot that he took from Dean setting it back on the bar table , Dean slapped a 20 dollar bill on the table hitting Sam arm off leaving the bar while Sam chaced after him "Dean!" Sam yelled grabbing his arm Dean shot him a cold glare "Dean...... What happened to you?, You were never like this" Dean rolled his eyes " Dean, why are you like this? Your usually happy when you see me" Dean didn't say word 

Sam eyes turned puppy like which sent a harsh twist into Dean chest like old time "Why?" Dean said his voice was raspy and rough, he hasn't talked in two years what'd you expect? It was calm to so Sam knew that wasn't good "Why am I like this?, Seriously Samuel your wondering WHY?!" Dean shouted the last part which made Sam flinch 

He knew Dean was really steamed with him if he called him by his full first name 

"I don't know Sam probably because you LEFT!, YOU DITCHED ME FOR STANDFORD. DID LIFE SUCK SO BAD WITH ME THAT YOU WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM ME?!" Dean yelled that made people look his way, Sam looked away his heart hurting "then what Sam? You wanted to get away from hunting? That's it? Well guess what you can't escape this life Sam trust me I've tried I had a chance once but I ditched it for you! Because you've always came first I'm different BECAUSE all of me went with you when you walked out that door!" Dean screamed "Dean..... I'm sorry......" Dean shook his head "No Sammy. It's too late for sorry" Dean said as hot tears blurred his vision walking away from his brother leaving him dumb forward.


	2. What have I done ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this while being half asleep so forgive me if it sucks

'Who the hell does he think he is? Showing up out of nowhere like that, here for my birthday? HA yeah right'

That was the only thing that was registering in Dean mind, like seriously who does Sammy think he is? Two years of not actually talking to your everything can really mess you up you know?. The one person that truly mattrerd in your life just suddenly desides to leave? And forget that you exist, and for what?

Because there ashamed of you ? Because your nothing to them? 

"What reason?" The older Winchester said to himself as he sat his butt on his crappy motel bed "because of dad because of the hunting life heh yeah sure...." Dean spoke bitterly "you just wanted a way out....." Dean hissed his body shaking "a way to get away from me....." 

"I wasn't worth staying for" Dean breathed his heart picking up pace "i-i had to deal with the beatings.... Always, I did it all for you and this.... This is how you repay me?" Dean gripped his knees 

"I would never leave you Dean" 5year old Sam spoke in the back of his head it was filled with Innocents and happiness "promise" 

Dean closed his eyes taking a deep breath "you lied" he growled between gritted teeth 

How could he do that? Was Dean not enough? Did Dean do something wrong? 

"You left....." Dean body started to shake his heart was hammering against his chest "and never looked back....." Dean body slowly began to shake violently his body started to heat up 

Images appeared

Images of young Sam, Sam looking up to his big brother , Sam telling Dean he loved him and cared the same Sam that was attached to him by the hip 

Then Sam grew Dean became more protective, he literally threatened to rip Durks lungs out 

Then Sam turned 18........ College..... The letter that Dean found that said approved on the front in red letters. Sam's name on the front the word Standford under there address. Dean remembers his heart breaking that day and when Sam found out that Dean saw it he asked his brother to please not to hate him and Dean Being the great brother he is to of him simply "I could never hate you...." And 3 days later Sam was gone and all Dean had left from his brother was a letter a letter that he still has till this day 

 

The images the memories, that was enough to send the older Winchester over the edge 

His saddness was replaced by rage a burning rage, rage that has been burning in his core for years this was it.

Dean was having a meltdown and an emotional plus mental break down 

Dean vision was blurred by tears that were rolling down his face and overlayed his eyes, Dean was breaking things, things that were in sight anything that was insight he smashed the TV against the floor breaking the glass he broke lamps and used the body of the lamps to bash the dresser, to bash the wall creating a big hole

Dean dropped the lamp now punching and kicking the wall brushing his hand till he bled 

He broke the bed he destroyed the bathroom

The mirror shattered the toilet dislocated from the floor a pipe sticking out and spitting out water like foutan the marble of the sink was broken 

The kitchen was trashed the fridge on the floor the cabinets hanging off the wall the small island broken

 

Dean breathed heavily as he let out a broken scream and sob while he sanck to the floor crying and screaming hugging himself as his knuckles bled his body shaking violently his heart pounding so loudly in his ears that he didn't even notice the other person presents.

A heavy hand rested on Dean arm rubbing him affectionly small 'shhh's' were slightly heard, Dean was in to much pain to notice it was his little brother who was trying to sooth him 

Sam took one glance at the room and knew that his brother was finally having the break down he needed for years

Being raised by John Winchester isn't easy, you know well if you call making your 4 year old a soldier his whole life then yes you've succeeded parenting 2.0 

Dean painful screams turned into small whimpers and small sobs hugging himself tighter as Sam continues to rub his arm talking softly trying to ease his brother suffering 

 

All Sam could think about was 'What Have I Done?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3?????


	3. But you told me to go......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta sad and mad so please don't mind how sucky the chapter is.

"Dean" a voice spoke sounding far away from The older Winchester but soon enough the voice got louder and louder causing Dean to open his eyes He glances around the room to see it was trashed "What the....", "Dean......" Dean green eyes widen as he looked directly up only to see Sam there with an loving expression with a shine of sadness in his eyes "Sam what are you....." The it hit Dean, Sam came over for Dean Birthday then Dean blew up at him like a child in front of the public storming off like an angery girlfriend When did he become the girl?, He used to tease Sammy for years for being the girl "I came to see you on your birthday you jerk" Sam half smiled waiting for Dean to call him a bitch or something but it never came the Expression on Dean face wasn't anger like earlier it was softer kinder, Sadder? "Dea--", "why did you leave?" Dean asked

 

"huh?" "Why did you leave Sammy?" Sam seemed to be taken back by the expression on his soft features "was.....was I the reason you left? Did..... Did I do something" Dean voice cracked Sam face held confusion why was he looking at Dean like that? "Yes you were the reason....." Dean breath hitched "not because you did something bad Dean it was because you let me go........ You let me go after what I wanted....." Now it was Dean turn to be confused "what do you mean that I let you go?" "You don't remember??" Dean shook his head "what happened when I left??" "I don't remember all I know is that a hunt gone wrong and I ended up in the hospital and dad told me......", "That I left?" Dean nodded Sam sighs why isn't he suprise?

Then again John probably did it to make Dean mad and not have Dean going to Sam dorm and drag him on a hunt "Dean you found the letter" Sam said slowly as Dean started to think trying to remember untill it hit him like a truck

_Dean was sitting on his motel bed the envelope by his hip his head in his hands waiting for his little brother to come back from a supply run he went on for the both of em' the thought of Sam leaving Dean hurt more then a gun shot to the shoulder it hurt more than getting stabbed repeatedly hell even getting punched to death Dean was lost in his thoughts until the motel door open. Dean didn't bother to look up to know it was Sam, his 18 year old sweet nerdy  baby brother that he swore to protect no matter what "Hey Dean, I'm back!" Sam shouted cheerfully Dean didn't have to be a smartass to know why his brother was so cheery and happy "oh and I got you pie it's your favorite kind to" Sam continued talking as he set the bags down on the small island in the small kitchen area, Sam noticed that his big brother didn't say anything when he mentioned the pie usually Dean would comment a cocky remark in a teasing way but he didn't. Sam started to become a little worried as he turned around, Dean could feel his brother eyes on him he could practically feel Sam smile drop which struck a sting of guilt in Dean gut but he ignored it. Dean didn't look up at Sammy he didn't even talk he just kept his face in his hands letting out a small sigh "Dean..." Dean practically flinch at the sound of Sam concern voice "what's wrong?" Dean let's out a shaky breath shaking his head running his fingers through his dirty blonde/Brown hair "when....." Dean spoke in a slight whisper but the youngest still heard him "When what Dean?, Your starting to freak me out" Dean stayed quiet for a good 10 seconds making a slight hiss sound running his hand down his face clearing his throat he glanced to his side and Sam followed when he noticed Dean was grabbing something Sam breath hitched as he stood straighter tensing up Dean held the envelope up hesitating to look up at his baby brother so he didn't, Sam throat became unbelievably dry. Sam felt like he couldn't breathe the intention in the air was basically suffocating him "Dean I--", "Don't Sammy, just don't......" Dean voice became lower and softer and Sam didn't like it, what feels like an hour Dean started to speak again "were you ever gonna tell me?" Dean kept his head in his palm still holding the envelope Sam closed his eyes feeling the tears build up in his Hazel eyes "Dean..... I'm sorry" Sam said in a small whisper his mind racing "were you just going to disappear?" Sam shakes his head even though Dean couldn't see his brother doing it "No, No of course not Dean" Sam said quickly clearing his throat it felt like it was closing up on him "So when Sam?, hm?" Dean finally looks up at his little brother with a hurt expression an Expression Sam never liked to see on his brother face Sam just stood there not sure what he could say to ease the situation, Sam eyes trailed down to the floor when he opened them he couldn't bare to look his brother in the eye without feeling pain in his chest "exactly heh, have fun Sam your finally getting what you've always wanted" Dean mumbled getting up ready to walk Away from his brother "Dean!" Sam slightly shouted grabbing onto Dean arm firmly. Dean stopped walking but that didn't stop him from tugging his arm away from his brother "Dean....." Dean stood quiet his heart was aching "Please....... Please don't be mad at me" Sam pleaded looking down tears overwhelming his eyes The older Winchester turns around to face his brother "I'm not mad at you Sam nor am I disappointed in you" Sam looked up at Dean quickly. "I'm proud of you little brother....." Sam looked at Dean slightly confused so Dean just gave him an half smile It was small but Sam could still see it "besides even if you do-- well you will go I'll protect you from a far because as long as I'm around I will make sure nothing happens to you" a smile spread across the young Winchester face as he grabbed a fist full of his brother shirt pulling him into a tight hug "dude no chick flick moments" Dean teased chuckling and so did Sam "Shut up and hug me back you jerk" Sam mumbled, Dean hugged his brother back tightly "Bitch" The next day Dean dropped his brother at Stanford University he was leaning against the Impala as he watched his brother walk to the entrance of his new life when Sam disappeared from Dean veiw, The oldest turned around ready to open the door to the Impala only to hear feet slapping against the concrete in a fast paste Dean would have turned around but he couldn't because a heavy hand clapped against his shoulder spinning him around just to get the air knocked out of him slightly it took Dean awhile to noticed he was trapped in a hug Dean didn't need to look down to know who it was so he just sighed "you okay there Sammy?", "Yeah just....." Sam let out a soft sigh and cleared his throat "just couldn't let my big brother go without a hug you know?" Dean smiled warmly at his brother response "yeah, yeah Sam I know........." After a few minutes of a long hug between the two brothers who were practically best friends finally let go one another, Sam let's out a soft sigh in a hum "Sam you have.... Nevermind I got it" Dean cupped his brother cheek wiping away the tear that was going down his face "there" Sam Smiled warmly at his brother and his brother returned it "see you around?" Sam questioned while walking backwards "no, not like you want to see this handsome face" Dean said joking gesturing to his face Sam rolls his eyes "jerk!" "Bitch" Sam smiles turning around his back facing his older brother holding up his middle finger that made Dean let out a loud laugh that made Sam smile "Love you too Sammy" Dean whispered to himself watching Sam finally disappear into his new life, a life with no Dean and no John just Sammy, Dean faces his baby and gets inside driving away from the person that he cared about the most the person he made sure he lived for his baby brother Sammy his Sammy "bye Sam"_

 

Dean blinked a couple of times "i did.... Because....", "You thought that I deserved it, you told me to go Dean you were proud"

Tears overwhelmed Dean eyes, hes a horrible brother isn't he??  He changed on Sam he turned into a selfish "jerk....." He whispered to himself "Dean..... I need to tell you something" Sam said nervously dean looked over to him "it's true that I came to see you on your birthday but...... I also have to tell you something....." Dean tilts his head

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _ **I'm getting married**_......."

 

And that's when dean felt his whole world shatter


	4. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,500 and something words

Dean was in shock he was in pain, frozen even. Sam was sitting in front of him with a nervous smile on his face, Dean could feel his heart shatter, what was he supposed to say? I'm happy for you or congratulations? If he did then he'd just be lying....... Lying to his baby brother........

So all Dean said was "what?" While he tilts his head Sam seemed confused but just repeated himself "I'm getting married" he spoke slowly

Dean just starred at him he really didn't have anything to say he had nothing to say

So a blonde head bimbo gets to take his Sammy To have HIS Sam for life? She gets him and Dean doesn't? It's only been two years and Sam wants to marry her?

Does she even know what Sam likes how Sam is, Sam hopes and dreams, does she mean more to Sam then Dean does? Is Dean anything to Sam but just a memory now?

Is there not gonna be and occupied passenger seat where Sam sits?

Another rocking chair in front of a sunset when he grows old? Of course if he stays alive that long

Dean lost Mary hell he lost John when that fire happened and became offly cold towards the boys

  
And now... 

He's gonna lose Sammy........ Not from a spirit not from a werewolf not from a damn Vampire but from a girl? a girl he's only known for two years TWO YEARS! AND HE KNOWN DEAN HIS WHOLE LIFE?

Does that make sense?!  please tell me if it does......

Dean vision cleared up he didn't even notice that everything turned blurry for a moment he sees Sam starring right at him his eyes flickering across Dean features, Dean knew he was trying to find some sort of an expression that can give away what Dean was feeling but Dean wouldn't let him he kept his face straight and emotionless as he was literally dying inside, he wanted to scream again he wanted to trash everything again he wanted his life back the life that he had with Sam

The bitter sweet life

His brother looking up to him as if he was some type of superhero, but now Dean was nothing but scum huh?

Dean forced a bone cracking smile on his face but his eyes didn't crinkle, he's lying for Sammy huh? "I'm happy for you"

Yup.

Dean's tone held happiness a little too much happiness but Sam didn't seem to notice

Thank God for that huh?

"Oh thank god cause......."

"Cause what?" Dean questioned

Sam looks down sheepishly with a small smile on his face "I was um..... wondering if you could be my best man........" Dean eyes slightly widen, Sam wanted Dean to be his best man? Sam wanted someone like Dean to be his best man

"Sam I--" Sam looked up at Dean

God Damn it those puppy eyes

'Come on Dean be strong come on, say no' Dean scolded himself, Dean looked at Sam again seeing that he was still doing the famous puppy eyes

Dean inhaled

"I'd be honoured" 'DAMN IT!'

Sam lip broke out into a huge smile "When is it?" The older Winchester questioned

"3 months"

"So April" Sam nodded

"Address?"

"California beach"

SAM GETTING MARRIED ON A BEACH?!

Yup the pain got worse.....

Dean looks down at his lap "Congrats" he mumbled to himself

But......they were supposed to go together one day.......

•3 Months Later•

Sam couldn't stop messaging with his tie and hair  he was nervous really nervous he was beginning to get cold feet and sweaty palms

Shit where was Dean??

Well guess what Dean is on a hunting trip that's actually a few hours away from California

Sam was in a beach house getting ready as Jessica was in a different one getting herself ready, you know the old sayin if the groom See's the bride it's bad luck.

Sam messed with his hair one last time before slamming his hands on the dresser "stop it!" He yelled at himself trying to control his beating heart

"Yo Sam your up" one of Sam friends called out, Jeremy.

"alright, hey Jeremy have you seen my brother?" Sam questioned looking at the other man "nah man sorry" Jeremy breathed, Sam just nods his head "thanks...." Jeremy hummed in response after walking out Sam quickly takes out his phone texting his brother

'Dean, Where are you?!'

Sent

Sam fiddles with his fingers after a while hoping for his brother to text back but it never happened

Sam let's out a frustrated sigh shoving his phone in his pocket, he knew Dean was probably on a hunt, of course he was, this is Dean we're talking about. Sam thought back to his first ever soccer game Dean promised him that he'd be there and he was on a hunt as it is but he still promised

Sam played for 32 minutes his team and the other team going back to back with the scores, Sam always looked back towards the bleachers. No Dean

But when Sam got the final goal..... And won the game everyone cheered but one Pacific cheer stood out to his younger self. Sam looked over to the bleachers again to see his big brother........ Smiling at him cheering for him and yelling 'THATS MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER WON HE DID IT YAH SAMMY!!!!!' Sam remembers feeling embarrassed but he's never seen Dean so proud that day his eyes were a brighter green and Sam remembers loving it even though his brother was covered in dried blood and the looks on the parents faces was hilarious

If Dean made it to Sam events in the past, why is Sam so nervous that Dean won't make it now?

"Sam!" Sam jumps "right!, Right....." Sam sighs "I'm coming...." Sam messes with his tie one more time walking out the beach out after checking his phone one last time to see that his brother didn't text back

'where are you Dean?'

Dean was speeding down the road in his 1967 Impala  towards California with a broken arm and bloody clothes a gash at the side of his head Sam was getting married in less than 20 minutes and Dean was late because of a fucking vamp nest that he took on himself

"Come on baby I know you could go faster" he mumbled to his beautiful car

Dean could see the disappointed look of Sam face in his head he's always hated that look, he wasn't about to let his brother down

Does Dean want to go to this wedding? No but he said yes because of Sam

If it wasn't for Sam he wouldn't be going but nope, Sam has to be weak spot and he'll always be Dean number one weak spot

Yeah sure he's gonna be in pain watching his brother leave him again for a girl he only known for two years, but Dean's fine with it.......he was totally fine with it he'll give up his feelings for Sammy he'll do anything for Sammy even if it means he has to suffer in silence, again........

Dean mind drifted as something wet slid down his freckled cheek, tears they were tears

"The things I do for you Sammy......"

•18 minutes later•

Sam was at the alter with Jessica smiling down at her as she smiled back at him her curly blonde locks blowing through the wind as the priest talked

Sam was listening but at the same time he wasn't

He glanced at the audience once in a while to see if his brother was there but he wasn't...... Sam started to become worried 'What if Dean isn't coming' was the first thought he had 'what if something happened to him?' the thought of worry and guilt started to sneak up on the younger brother but Jessica snapped him out of it, Sam blinks a couple of times to see her with a worried eyes 'are you okay?' she mouthed Sam just slightly nodded

"Dearly beloved we are here joined to celebrate the gift of young love between man and woman" Sam and Jessica smiled at one another again looking back at the priest as waves crashed against the shore, tires screeched against the street as an engine was cut off after and a door slammed

Nobody paid any mind the priest was gonna continue but someone cut him off "SHUT YOUR FACE HOLD ON" a soft but gruff voice yelled and Sam knew that voice from anywhere everyone turned to see who it was. Sam starts to smile again to see it was his brother who was running across the sand in military boots panting as his ran

It's when Dean got closer that Sam noticed that Dean was covered in dried blood and dirt, his blonde and brown hair was sticking in all directions on top of it all Dean looked completely exhausted there was a limp in his run and he wasn't moving his right arm so much, as Dean literally ran down the aisle everyone was either looking at Dean as if he murdered someone or in discust wondering how Sam was related to someone like him

Dean Sprinted onto the alter grunting in the process of almost falling, luckily Sam caught him helping him stand straight, Dean was gonna hold onto Sam but didn't want to ruin his brother tux, Sam gripped onto Dean leather jacket just to make sure he wasn't gonna lose balance Sammy glanced at Dean to see he was okay, Dean nods at Sam resuring him that he was fine. The younger Winchester carefully let's go of Dean as Dean took his place on the alter dusting himself off a bit

Sam smiled at Dean appearance it wouldn't be Dean if Dean didn't show up the way he always does to Sam events

Dean didn't have the time to take a shower and put on a tux so yeah this is why he was here looking like he finished murdering a bunch of people plus he was late

  
Dean winked at Sam looking at the priest "forgive me father, please continue" he spoke towards the priest, the priest nods in response as he continued

And everyone put there attention back on the priest

Dean was looking at the priest then back at brother he inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down 'Calm down Dean calm down' he thought after exhaling trying to make his heart calm down

  
"Do you Jessica Moore take Samuel Winchester to be your husband to have and to hold, through sickness and through health for rich and for poor until death do ya part" Jessica was tearing up "I do" Sam smiled his cheeks turning red "And do you Samuel Winchester take Jessica Moore to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health for rich and for poor until death to you part" that's when Dean tensed up his body aching, Sam smiled at Jessica opening his mouth glancing at his brother for a second to see Dean lost in his own little world, Dean snaps out of it catching Sam glance and quickly sends him a soft smile Sam was gonna say something but the priest interrupted "Mr.Winchester do you?" Sam looks at Jessica to see her with a worried smile but Sam blinks a couple of times smiling down at her "I....I do", "if anyone objects please speak now or forever hold your peace" everyone stood quite

Dean wanted to, boy he wanted to but for Sam, he kept his mouth shut because there's one thing Dean could never give Sam, a normal life like Jessica can it didn't matter how hard this boy tried  in the end it didn't matter.......

"Alright by the power vested in me and god I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Jessica and Sam put the rings on one another, Jess squeals as Sam grabs and dips her placing a soft kiss against her lips, Dean chest tighten moving his gaze down as everyone cheered for the now married couple

Sam lifts Jessica back to her feet looking at the crowd as they all cheered all running up to the married couple hugging them but Dean was still in one spot watching the scene before him putting a weak smile on his face as his heart broke into a million pieces

Dean let's out a shaky breath stepping down from the alter walking down the sand trying to avoid everyone stopping by the shore of the water watching the waves crash

Sam was happy that was all Dean ever asked for

  
•A couple hours later•

Dean was nursing a bottle of beer by the shore watching the sun go down as everyone else was having fun in the background that was playing music on a platform so they wouldn't be dancing in the sand

Dean sighs to himself wondering why he was still here why was he doing this to himself, Dean looks back to see Sam and Jessica dancing and laughing

 

Right that's why......

  
Dean rolls his eyes looking back towards the horizon of the beautiful scenery that he could only get once in a life time it was painfully beautiful

  
Dean had a case on his arm now since Sam forced him to get one luckily one of Jessica uncles were a paramedic

Dean takes a swing of his beer not taking his eyes off the sunset

Looks like Sam got what he always wanted..... A normal life a apple pie white picket fence life

As for Dean he still had the hunting life

Dean mind starts to drift off to all his childhood memories between Sam and himself the bitter ones and the sweet ones, especially the funny ones

Dean takes one last drink of his beer as the sun fully setted it was now night and Dean thought it was a good time to leave, Dean walks to the platform throwing his bottle away he looks up to see Jessica talking to one of her family members as Sammy was talking to what Dean believes to be  Jess mother, Dean sighs 'get it over with' he thought walking over to Jessica "Excuse me Jessica" She turns around to see Dean she sends him a friendly smile "my brother in law!" She squeals ready to hug him

  
Dean backs up in time "trust me I'd hug you but as you could see I'm dirty wouldn't want to dirty your dress" he spoke half heartly  "oh right my bad" she chuckled "so what's up?" She questioned  "nothing just um....... Take care of Sammy for me" Dean spoke lowly as Jessica face soften with care

Damn it's hard for him to hate her

"Of course"

Dean looks down nodding his head clearing his voice "thanks" was all he said before he started walking away "hey wait!, Your not gonna say bye to Sammy!?" She shouted Dean glances over his shoulder still walking "tell him for me!" He called back as he walk to where he left baby

Dean couldn't say bye he just couldn't he couldn't face his brother with breaking down

Dean reached baby getting in Dean could hear his named being called but he already started driving, Dean looks into his rear view mirror to see Sam in the middle of the road

Dean let's out a shaky breath as tears ran down his face "looks like it's just me and you Baby....."

All Dean could about was 'Goodbye Sammy........"

10 years later

  
Dean died on a stormy night on a hunt a hunt that he knew that would cost him his life his best friend Cass built a bond fire bed for him his body wrapped in sheets

All Dean friends and companions where there having an old fashion hunter funeral

Charlie......Kevin, Castiel, Bobby, Benny, Donna, Jody, Claire, Alex, Missouri , Lisa..... Ben, Anna, Garroth even Crowley and Rowena

Plus Sam, Jessica and there 7 year old Son DJ Winchester

Tears were shed words were said

Castiel Claire Jody and Bobby splashed gasoline on the wood, Sam stood frozen to the ground as he watched holding his son as Jessica head rested against Sam arm rubbing it softly

Bobby looked around his eyes landing on Sam who eyes were rimmed with red, he walked over to him holding up a lighter Sam looked at him confused "he said if he ever dies he wants you to be the one to burn him and send him off....." Sam looks down at Jessica she nodded taking DJ out of Sam arms Sam takes the lighter slowly walking towards where Dean body laid

  
Lisa was rubbing Ben arm, Ben was close to Dean sure he wasn't his actual father but Dean acted like one when he spent a year with the two

Claire Alex and Jody plus Donna held hands as they watched Sam step up to his dead brother

Claire cared for Dean like a daughter she still felt guilty for nearly getting Dean killed by that couple she met

Jody wished she was there by her Son like friend that night Chuck knows how many times Dean has saved her life, Alex didn't know Dean that much but....  She cared Donna loved the man and his dorky side she'll miss his overprotective ass when her ex used to body shame her

Charlie was gonna miss the man who was like a brother....... Charlie never really had siblings untill she met Dean.....

Kevin, Dean protected him from Day one when Dean bumped into him when Lucifer was messing with Castiel head

  
Bobby was gonna miss the boy who was like a son he really was a better man then his Daddy

Sure Jessica didn't really know Dean but she knew how much Dean ment to Sam and what Dean has done for Sam in the past the hard ships of them growing up in the hunting life

Sam told her on there three year anniversary

DJ didn't know his uncle but Sam has told him stories nice stories amazing stories that DJ loved which led him to loving his uncle as if he knew him from day one

Anna loved Dean even though she was an Angel but she still felt something towards the man

Rowena..... She cared for the boy when he gave her a second chance and decided not kill her, she tried every spell to save his life but nothing worked she'd miss his grumpyness

Crowley would have brought Dean back but he couldn't he wouldn't have been 100% Dean

Missouri cared for Dean even if she did threaten to hit him with a spoon, she was the only one who truly knew about Dean feelings towards Sam and how much he missed him

Sam took in a shaky breath his body beginning to shake "I'm sorry Dean....." He whispered turning on the lighter throwing it to the wood watching the flames light up spreading quickly, Sam Stood standing watching the flames slowly reach his brother body tears going down his face, a strong hand clapped against Sam shoulder "your brother was a great man, he saved my ass back then he was stubborn as hell" that comment managed to make everyone let out a small laugh or a small smile

  
"Yeah..... that's Dean for you....."

  
At the end of the funeral everyone was crying and hugging one another Sam was leaning against a tree as Jessica gave him space to go talk to Bobby with DJ

Castiel walked up to Sam "You must be Sam, Dean told me about you....." Sam chuckled "sounds like him.......", "Any insults or embarrassing stories?", "No actually..... He spoke very highly of you" Sam looked at Castiel "your brother really cared for you Sam...... Whenever he talked about you he..... I don't know but his eye would light up with a spark"

Sam looked down closing his eyes tight taking in a deep breath "you were his life......" Tears burned down his cheeks

'you are my life Sam, I would die before I let anything touch you' Dean voice echoed in his head

Making Sam smile as he nods his head "I know......" Sam voice cracked "here" Sam looks at Castiel as Cass pulls out something from his trench coat grabbing Sam hand placing something in his hand closing his hand walking away from Sam to leave the younger Winchester alone Sam watches Castiel walk away

Sam looks down at his hand opening it Sam feels his heart shatter by what was in his hand...... The necklace he gave Dean when they were kids......and

  
The keys to the Impala plus a note, Sam slowly opens it he slightly smiles along with a small Chuckle

' _ **Take care of that car bitch or I'll haunt your ass, See you Then Sammy.**_.....'

"You too, Jerk......."

Little Did Sam know Dean was standing right next to him his hand against his shoulder tears running down his face smiling at his baby brother, the wind blew as a soft 'I love you' was heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam named DJ when he was born
> 
> DJ was born on January 24th just like his Uncle
> 
> DJ full name is Dean Winchester Jr he has beautiful green eyes like his dad and his uncle and beautiful locks of blonde hair like his mother

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2


End file.
